


Oath

by Shadow_Arashi



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crossover, F/M, Female!Scarecrow, Genderbending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Arashi/pseuds/Shadow_Arashi
Summary: “He had no idea that he would find what he had been unknowingly missing all his life here, in this seemingly forgotten coastal city.”





	Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Romance, heterosexual relationship, female!Scarecrow, crack pairing and crossover. And this, people, is why I shouldn't be allowed to play both “Batman: Arkham Asylum” and “Call of Cthulu: Dark Corners of The Earth” at the same time. I blame the obvious canon crossover between Lovecraft and Batman. I mean Arkham Asylum? Someone had to do it. This is based on the fact that Croc appeared a lot less human and more crocodile like in Arkham Asylum and goes with my headcanon where Scarecrow and Croc are actually friendly with each others.
> 
> Disclaimer: Batman and its characters belong to DC. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don’t make any profit of it.

Croc peered through the dirty window into the street below, enjoying the feeling of calm and of belonging he was getting from the dilapidated town.   
  
It had already been two months since he found his way to this forsaken community and he was still fascinated by the old fishing town and its people. For many outsiders living around the area this place was bad news, a small plot of land near the sea to be avoided at all cost. It was understandable in a way - the town was almost dead and the inhabitants most unfriendly to foreigners - but to him it was now home.   
  
He had came here by pure luck, trying to hide from the Bat and lick his wounds. He had no idea that he would find what he had been unknowingly missing all his life here, in this seemingly forgotten coastal city. But now he was finally complete and he couldn't have been happier.  
  
Because now he knew the truth.  
  
Waylon Jones had always been different and not just because of his appearance. For as long as he could remember there has been something inside him, something dark and calling out for things he did not understand. But it was all over now for he was where he was supposed to be.  
  
If only his doctors could see him now! They who dared called him a monster, a freak, how they would change their tune if they knew. All this time he had believed them, wasting his time when he could have been _here_ with his brothers and sisters. _Here_ where people looked up to him and respected him _because_ of his looks. Croc cursed the day his mother fled from Innsmouth, taking him with her and away from the sacred place of his people.  
  
With a sigh Croc turned back to the pile of papers on his desk still waiting his signature. It was part of his duty now as a Pure Blood to look after the town and its business and he took pride in it, just like the people used to take pride in their lords centuries ago.  
  
As Croc began filling in the papers his thoughts slowly drifted to his latest discussion with the major. They wanted him to marry so that his precious genes would not be lost. Until two months ago the mere idea of actually finding someone willing to marry him would have caused him to laugh himself silly. But things had changed and having a wife was no longer an impossible dream. He even had someone in mind, someone who he was sure will meet the town's approval.  
  
Unable to concentrate anymore Croc putted the papers aside and took a small photo from his pants' pocket. Carefully smoothing the glossy material he held the picture in front of him, his sharp eyes following every lines of a snapshot of the Scarecrow.  
  
The snapshot was a simple black and white photo of Joanna in her cell. The thin woman was curled up on her bed and holding her knees as if she had just woken up from a bad dream. The photo was slightly pixel-led, having been taken from one of Arkham's video camera, but Croc could still perfectly distinguish her wide eyes filled with tears and the way her shirt, still too large for her slender frame, fell off her left shoulder.   
  
Joanna was showing such a rare display of fragility in the picture that it was almost intimate, one of the reasons why Croc had killed her last doctor. The doc had been a real piece of work, spying on Scarecrow while she was vulnerable and taking pictures of her. Croc suspected the man had probably even masturbated while watching his little Birdie sleep. He had taken his sweet time ripping him apart for it even though he knew Joanna probably wouldn't take kindly to having her revenge taken from her.  
  
Yes, if anyone was worthy of the Third Oath of Dagon it was her.  
  
Croc allowed himself a smirk. It won't be much longer before Joanna escape from Arkham once again. And when that happen he will be right there waiting, waiting to bring her to Innsmouth where he will make her into the queen she was.   
  
_His_ queen.


End file.
